1. Field
This invention relates to devices for connecting together fluid flow elements, especially but not exclusively fluid-conditioning units, such as, for example, pressure regulators, filters and lubricators for use in compressed air systems.
2. Prior Art
As is well-known, a compressed air pipeline usually includes, intermediate the air compressor and a point of use, a plurality of conditioning units through which the compressed air sequentially passes. Depending on the circumstances, there will usually be two or more such units positioned adjacent to one another. For example, a typical arrangement might comprise a bank of three units, namely a filter, regulator and lubricator. In any event, it is known to provide "modular" units, and means for connecting them, whereby any number of units, as desired, may be readily connected together and into the compressed air pipeline so that the air will pass though them in the desired sequence, for example through a filter, pressure regulator and lubricator, in that order. Several connecting means have over the years been developed and commercialized but, whilst technically satisfactory, many have been relatively expensive to produce and/or have consisted of loose parts that have to be assembled by the user, some of which are susceptible to being lost.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a simple, relatively inexpensive, preferably unitary connecting means for sealingly connecting together fluid flow elements which permits ready disconnection of the elements when desired.